dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus rex= “The '''Tyrannosaurus rex' is a huge terrestrial dinosaur with a small dark grey feathery hide on its back, with a rough darkish grey skin with light grey stripes on the head, also with black stripes on its head and part of the torso, The claws on its feet and arms are a dark gray and small eyes which are yellow with black pupils.”'' Information The Tyrannosaurus rex (Tyrant lizard king) or simply Rex is the most popular and well known Terrestrial Dinosaur of all time. It is often depicted with a huge head and mouth that is used as a Carnivorous feature to kill other Dinosaurs. It also has a large body that supports small but very useful arms and large athletic legs. It is one of the dinosaurs that beginner players start with, and many people argue it's too strong for a beginner dinosaur. Despite being quite underestimated for being a starter dinosaur, it is incredibly powerful, being able to take on most dinosaurs, even killing all the other big theropods except The Albino Terror. Its incoming remake will boost its range and its size, making it even more powerful. It can even kill Albino Terror if it ambushes the fierce hybrid or if it abuses its hitbox. Do not underestimate them at any costs. Strategy The bulky Tyrannosaurus is an amazing hunter, but its recent defense buff allows it to be even stronger and take more hits and not bleed as much. Although it can kill Triceratops, this is not recommended since the Triceratops will usually leave you with only about 100 HP, making you very vulnerable to attacks from other threats. A good way of getting food as an adult rex is scaring other carnivores away from kills, as most hunters won't risk getting in close with your 300 damage. Avoid Terrors at all costs, as they don't fear rexes and are much stronger. The general strategy used by experienced Rex players is ambush and chaos, as this is where the unchallenged bite power and brute force of the creature work best. As so, the easiest way to counter rexes is approaching them for a distance and/or keeping a good eye out from them, as you will be able to outrun them rather easily with most creatures. Juvenile and baby rexes are another story. They are way more common, as reaching adulthood with the creature is rather difficult and they are usually played by new players. You obviously don't have to run from them but don't underestimate them. If caught by a pair of fast juvenile rexes even Giganotosaurus can struggle. Babies are easy prey to most predators. That means being a baby rex is hard to grow to elder unless you are in a private server. Creators Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker Etc made by: Kester14V5 Sound Trivia * Tyrannosaurus, meaning tyrant lizard, from the Ancient Greek tyrannos, tyrant, and sauros, "lizard" is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex, rex meaning "king" in Latin, is one of the most well-represented large theropod dinosaur.Tab 1 – Tyrannosaurus on Wikipedia * It can Range Regular and Pitch Black Terror, though only if the player is skilled. * The Golden Tyrannosaurus and the Golden Triceratops were the original golden skins, being in the skin area (yet being unreleased) since 2016, only being released in the egg update. * The new Tyrannosaurus remodel does not look too different from the Tyrannosaurs from Dinosaur Revolution, using the same grayscale color schemes. * This is the dinosaur with the most reskins. * The Tyrannosaurus Rex's roar and growl are exactly identical to the roar of the Tyrannosaurus Dominium from the game Ark: Survival Evolved. |-|T. rex Versions= |title = Classic T. rex V3 |image = V3 Rex.png |diet = Carnivoren |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Removed |tradeable = No |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 270 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 14 / ? |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1 |description = The Tyrannosaurus rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 |made_by = }} The Tyrannosaurus rex is a huge terrestrial dinosaur with a dark brown feathery hide on its back and sides, with a rough tan brown skin on the head, legs, and tiny arms. The claws on its feet and arms are a dark gray and small eyes are a dark blue color with black pupils. Gallery Young V3 Rex.png|The baby or juvenile stages of the V3 Rex. - T. rex V2= |title = Classic T. rex V2 |image = V2 Rex.png |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Removed |tradeable = No |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 270 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 14 / ? |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1 |description = The Tyrannosaurus rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 |made_by = ChickenEngineer }} The T. rex or Tyrannosaurus rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. It is lime green in color and has a lighter mint green underbelly. It has black claws and yellow eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia * This is the second iteration of the Tyrannosaurus. * This classic skin has been removed to make room for the new Megavore model. - Classic T. rex= |title = Classic T. rex |image = Classic Rex.png |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1800 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 580 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 16 / 20 |defense = 10 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1.4 |description = The Tyrannosaurus rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 |made_by = ChickenEngineer }} The T. rex or Tyrannosaurus rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. It has white claws and triangle black eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia * The T. rex is the strongest land theropod beside the Albino Terror. The Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the first dinosaurs to receive a skin.}} |-|Albino T. rex= The Albino T. rex is a Tyrannosaurus rex skin that shares the same stocky, lizard-like appearance as its original skin, but is instead white with red eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *It is one of the best skins used for combat, having a small hitbox and a good range. * Despite having red eyes, the Albino Tyrannosaurus rex's preview picture shows it with black eyes. * First Albino Dinosaur released into the game, followed by the Albino Terror. |-|Scarred T. rex= The Scarred Tyrannosaurus rex is a lighter shade of green than its original counterpart. It is covered in many pink battle scars. It is slightly larger than the classic T. rex. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia * Like all blocky models and old ones, it cannot move well. |-|Fossil T. rex= The Fossil Tyrannosaurus rex is a Fossil Skin that was added during the 2015 Halloween Event and was obtaiable during the 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. Its a skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and was the second skin to change from the base model, the first being Tyrannosaurus rex V2. The skin was remade and released for the Black Friday of 2017. It was one of the best T. rex skins, having a decent range, and decent hitbox. However, the recent Tyrannosaurus remodel has taken its place as a better combat variant. Now, the recent 10 defence buff that was applied to default Tyrannosaurus makes it even better than Fossil. Only use fossil if you just want to play as a Halloween/skeleton. Your better choice for combat is the Domitor skin. Creators Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia * Fossil Tyrannosaurus is literally the skeleton of The default Tyrannosaurus rex V4. Its the same model except its a skeleton instead of having muscle/fat tissues. |-|Golden TRex= Information Nothing more than the Golden skin for the Tyrannosaurus rex. It comes from the Golden Egg, one of the more slightly uncommon skins that you can obtain from hatching the Golden Egg. Appearance Like all golden skins, it is golden yellow in colour, with a slight shine to it. Trivia * This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. * This skin has a 10% random chance of hatching. |-|Domitor T. Rex= “This guy is said to be a conqueror of lives, but he still hasn't conquered bigger arms. For shame, Tyrannosaurus!” Information One of the most popular Tyrannosaurus skins. Appearance It is a sandy tan colour with a very long slimmer body. Its feet are slightly darker with gray pads on its ankles. Its feet talons are pale yellow while its arms are black talons. Its spiky scales lining it's back are brown and start from the tip of its forehead to its tail spiking up more. It has a gray circle on the sides of its snout with slightly yellow teeth with a pink mouth. It has completely white eyes with its corner being black. Since it’s head is where you look out from, it has decent range. It is able to pick up much bigger creatures such as a Baryonyx, even though the Rex looks small for its model. Creators Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * First Tyrannosaurus skin to have a huge difference from the original, excluding the Isisauriraptor also known as the Megavore which was on released on October 30, 2015. *It looks like a edited V3 Albino Terror, which is probably one of the reasons for its popularity. |-|T. Rex Plush= “Ain't I cute?” Information Simply the plush version of the Tyrannosaurus rex. It comes from the Plush Egg, which costs with random chance. Appearance Unlike the remodel, it is a pale green in color, with tiny nubby arms with large black eyes. It doesn't include any feathers, teeth, claws, or extreme details. It looks more similar to that of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's old models. Trivia * This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. * This skin has a 10% random chance of hatching. |-|Mayhem T. rex= The Mayhem Tyrannosaurus rex is the Mayhem skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Information It comes from the Mayhem Egg, one of the more uncommon skins to hatch from the Mayhem Egg. Unlike all other Tyrannosaurus Rex's skins, it looks as if it is sitting down, instead of having its back arched. It also looks quite different from the Tyrannosaurus model. It used to be in one of ChickenEngineer's older games: Attack On Kaiju, AOK for short. Appearance It is gray in base color, with a black underbelly that goes from its jaw, arms, and tail. It looks like it has a similar look to that of the Fossil skins, as its white patterns look like a pure white skeleton on the outside of its body. They trail along its arms, back, tail, and legs. On the end of its tail, it has a triangle arrow on the edge of its tip. It has a white face, that looks like a skull with slightly arched edges on the end of its head, in which its teeth are attached to its skull. Like all Mayhem skins, it has glowing neon patterns, which include its eyes, mouth, squares on its body, and tail. Trivia * This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. * This skin has a 6.666% random chance of hatching. * This skin is a reused model from unhatched games' Attack on Kaiju's Mayhem kaiju. |-|Frosted T. rex= Frosted Tyrannosaurus borrows its design idea from the Birthday Baryonyx, with a very appetizing look. Information Can be found anywhere on the map in an egg during the 2017 Easter Event. Once you find an egg you have a random chance of getting any Easter Skin from the egg. Appearance The Frosted Tyrannosaurus rex has blue frosting feathers while also having blue talons. It comes with cream cake batter as the base color and style with multicoloured rainbow sprinkles drizzled on its blue frosting feathers. It is all finally topped off with a red and white striped candle hat at the base of its forehead between its eyes. Gallery Young Frosted Rex.png|The baby or juvenile stages of the Frosted Rex. |-|Deranged Clown Rex = “Why so serious?” Information The Clown Rex is a clown-themed Tyrannosaurus skin. It has worse grabbing and range abilities than normal rex. However, it is more intimidating and new players avoid it more than the default rex. Appearance It has balloon-like growths and an acid green mouth. It has white skin with red tipped frills around its neck with a balloon-like scales on its body and tail which were red. It has red feet with black ankles and black patched eyes. It has two small blue spots around its eyes with yellow pupils. It has a red-tipped snout following up to its forehead. It has "nubs" for arms as it lacks fingers. Trivia * Was designed by Fanasman and got second place in the Halloween art contest 2017. * If you jump as a baby, your right leg will still be at the ground. |-|Golden Fossil Tyrannosaurus= Information Unknown Appearance It looks just like how it sounds. It has the Fossil Tyrannosaurus model with the golden bling from Golden Tyrannosaurus - all of its bones are made of gold. It has a golden necklace around its neck and has the Robux sign as a trail. Trivia *Golden Fossil Tyrannosaurus was once buyable for 1040 DNA when it first came out and when it went limited it was added into the skins obtainable from the Golden Egg. *It stays completely still in its idle animation as its a statue made of gold. *It is the rarest skin possible to hatch from the Golden Egg. References Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Creatures Category:Easter Event Skins Category:Reanimations made Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Halloween Event (2018) Category:Saurischians Category:Missing Stats Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures